


Hairstyles

by Kaddi



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, Gen, posting this is lowkey embarrassing tbh, so here it is now, this is actually over a year old??? i never uploaded it, this was inspired by an artwork that showed ieyasu and mitsun with switched hairstyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: apparently that Ieyasu's hair is not always spiky is worth a realisation.





	

Sakon had been quietly relaxing on the couch when Ieyasu had come into the small living room to announce that he planned to take a shower, and anybody who had business in the bathroom should take care of it now. He had made some affirmative noises and turned around to snuggle closer into the pillows, and Ieyasu had ruffled his hair before heading to the bathroom. 

After a while, Sakon was tired of his hands being clammy from clutching his DS so he got up to wash them. He had already opened the door half-way when he remembered that there was _something_ about Ieyasu showering and that _maybe_ he should have at least knocked before barging in. Too late for that now. 

“Sakon? Is there something you need?” Ieyasu asked, ever helpful even when his privacy was so rudely disturbed. 

“No,” Sakon answered, because there was nothing he should need from the bathroom. “Just wanted to wash my hands.” 

Ieyasu chuckled and pushed the door open. A towel was wrapped around his waist. Thank god.  
“Do that, then! I don't mind,” he said. 

Sakon nodded, averting his eyes from Ieyasu's face in hopes of dispelling the awkwardness he felt. Only after he had dried his hands he looked up again.

And promptly took a step back, his butt hitting the sink. Even after closing his eyes and opening them again, this strange image didn't change.

“Ieyasu!? What happened with your hair?” he exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger in his direction, although there was nothing to accuse him of.

Ieyasu moved one hand to fiddle with a hair strand and looked at Sakon in confusion.

“I just showered,” he replied, befuddled.

“Yeah, I know that, but - “ Sakon made some vague gestures in hopes of conveying his shock.

Ieyasu continued looking at him, but he grew more amused by the moment.

“Why's it like this?” he finally asked, indicating a triangle with his hands.

Ieyasu pressed a hand to his mouth to keep the snickers from flowing out, but it was ultimately futile. He put a hand on Sakon's shoulder and squeezed.

“You are so precious,” he laughed.

Sakon felt that this was not a laughing matter but he waited until Ieyasu had calmed down and removed his hand, before he inquired again.

“Seriously though,” he said.

“Normally I style my hair. You can't expect it to stick up like that right after a shower,” Ieyasu replied, moving a hand through his hair. It stuck up in weird angles afterwards.

“See? True pointy perfection can only be achieved by the dedicated!”

 

“Ieyasu? Sakon? What foolery are you engaging in now?”

Mitsunari appeared behind them in the doorway, a confused look on his face. Sakon hadn't even heard him come home, caught up in Ieyasu's hair as he was.

He turned around to properly greet Mitsunari, but the words got stuck in his throat once he looked at him. For a moment it was quiet, as Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari and Mitsunari at Ieyasu, and Sakon alternating between the both of them. Now, with Ieyasu's hair down, the resemblance of their hairstyles were uncanny. Sakon hadn't even noticed before but now he noticed too much, and he sputtered for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Mitsunari whacked his head for that. Ieyasu smiled at him like a saint.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever find the artwork again that inspired this I'll link this here.  
> EDIT: I've found it! it's right here https://twitter.com/sutegomamodoki/status/697095675398361088
> 
> also apparently this is from my "In love with Ieyasu"-phase


End file.
